Choosing Gold Instead of Diamond
by Sukikakeru
Summary: He was growing tired of you, day and night, almost regretting the decision that he had chosen to still stay with you. While you? You were busy studying and loving him, day and night, almost regretting your decision to continue pursuing your dream. Rein-centric, and guess what ship... One-shot! Might make an additional chapter. Sorry for super OC chars.


**Title:** Choosing Gold Instead of Diamond _ A HURT/COMFORT FIC _ ONE-SHOT_ MODERN AU  
**Words:** 759  
**Author:** Sukikakeru  
**Summary:** He was growing tired of you, day and night, almost regretting the decision that he had chosen to still stay with you. While you? You were busy studying and loving him, day and night, almost regretting your decision to continue pursuing your dream.  
**  
Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters, and actually, the story is inspired by a confession from The UST Files page from facebook. (The flow, yes I guess, but idk just read)  
_  
**A Note:** Trying a new style of writing and I actually spent two hours of writing this fic. It's been a long time since I had published my last one-shot. (It was published around November LOL) Actually, I have a lot of fics that I am writing now. I have this new gruvia fic idea well uhh… sorry still angst. Anyway, I don't know but I think I'll show the ship later on. Sorry for making *character's name* a bad *gender* here! *character's name* is a very good actor thank him ahahaha but yeah. Rein-centric.

* * *

He was growing tired of you, day and night, almost regretting the decision that he had chosen to still stay with you. He even decided to become unfaithful towards you, and had chosen the path of a fucking cheater, like a fucking two-hearted man he is. He decided he would be the man who is unfaithful towards their lover, and he almost agreed that it was the best decision he had ever followed.

While you?

You were busy studying and loving him, day and night, almost regretting your decision to continue your dream to become a doctor. But you are different. You even told him that_,_ "when_ you need me, just call me on my phone, I'll run faster than a leopard like it has found its prey!"_ Even though, yes, he knows that you barely have the time to spend with your friends and your family. Scratch every word that was written here about anything that talks bad about him, because he _still cares_. _At least_.

There was this time when he decided to flirt with your sister. They started calling names of each other as "Babe" but a day came when he found out that she already have a boyfriend. He was sad. He was alone again, and so he went to a coffee shop where you usually meet him. But, he remembered what you've told him. _"Whenever you need me, just call me on my phone, I'll run faster than a leopard like it has found its prey!"_ He decided that he'll use it. After around 30 minutes, you were there. With your wavy blue hair that was tied into a messy ponytail swaying left to right and vice versa, sweat covering your innocent face, and your ocean-like colored eyes targeting each table and seats of the coffee shop, trying to locate him, you tried to catch your breath, in which you succeeded anyway although it took a long time. As you saw him, it seems like all your tiredness had been expunged. You inhaled deeply, and suddenly walked calmly to face him. You smiled as if you weren't exhausted at all, like you have enough free time to spend with him that day.

You said with an amusing tone, "I'm sorry if I am kind of late, I tried to run like a leopard, really, but I can't because of the traffic and a crowd of people slowly walking in the same way I'm taking," You chuckled, then added _"I told you, just for you, I'm making impossible things possible."_ You smiled warmly at him, and proceeded to hug him while the asshole is still wearing that irritating straight face, not appreciating the fact that you came for him even with your hell-like schedule for the whole year. Hell, you even don't know yet that the reason why he called you was to simply comfort him because of his other type.

"What's wrong?" You held his hand tightly. Evident in your voice is your ultimate worry for him. He decided not to tell you anyway, thus replying with, "Nothing," He pouted _"I just really miss you."_ Then he proceeded to smile. **Liar.** "Then let's just spend this day as a date or something," You said "just to make you feel better."

As both of you walked along the busy street, his phone rang. You were holding it. And so, you were the one to open the message.

_It reads_:_** Babe? Let's meet up.**_

You were shocked and you felt like crying at that time. What words must be added for a broken girl? You were so, so… so _**broken**_. _You gave your all, yet he think it's not enough_. Life is really a bitch after all. He just stood there, can't find any words to tell you in defense. Until when you look at him, you saw him in defeat. You cried, slowly raising your hands which formed into a fist, and wiping each tears with your wrist. Trembling and you felt absolutely wrecked. His brows furrowed in guilt.

Yet what you did next definitely shocked him.

You hugged him, as you repeatedly say that, _"It's okay, it's okay."_

As if it was truly your fault why he did such.

And finally, whispering _**"I'm sorry"**_ in his left ear, tip toed as you reach him.

I don't know. I'm simply an observer, your admirer. But all I really know is that, _you don't deserve_ that blonde guy at all. _I'm seriously going to throw a punch in his face for wasting __**a diamond**__ like you. _

**P O V:**_ shade  
_


End file.
